Through The Trees
by carrotcrave
Summary: Jacob is trying to move on, but he needs help from a girl in his past to get the girl who could help him live again.


So, I'm sorry to all you Warmer Weather fans...I haven't been in a smutty mood as of late. Blame it on holiday stress or whatever, but I just haven't had the inspiration. However, as I was lying in bed the other night, I started formulating this other story, so I figured I'd write the first chapter. Please give back some feedback. It's much appreciated. And I promise you'll have another WW update soon. So, without further adieu...I give you the first installment of Through The Trees.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The title is from the song Through The Trees by Low Shoulder...idk. It's from Jennifer's Body (the movie...which sucked btw) and it's catchy and kind of what I'm aiming for in this story.

* * *

The chilled January air stung at my skin as I trudged up the sand dunes in an attempt to find my way to the bonfire I was already late to. Supposedly it was going to be the best party to ring in the New Year, probably already winding down. I checked my watch under the blue moon that glowed brightly above me: 2:13 am.

So much for entertainment tonight. The smell of salt water reached my nostrils and I immediately scrunched my nose in disgust. I wasn't a fan of the ocean these days, so maybe if this supposedly awesome bonfire party was still going on I shouldn't go anyway. I probably wouldn't know anyone there anyways, or if I did I wouldn't be a great person to be around in the first place.

Truth is I didn't want to come out tonight. I was perfectly fine sitting on my couch watching infomercials the entire night through. But apparently I don't have control over my own actions…she does.

-Two hours earlier-

I could hear the sound of fireworks and razzlers and all other sorts of explosives going off outside my house. People were celebrating another year coming in and what was I doing? I was lying on my couch under a goose down blanket with the TV on mute, just letting my mind run rampant.

My arms stretched back over my head and hung over the arm of the couch, causing my back to pop and a groan to escape my throat. My white shirt suddenly felt like not enough protection as a pair of cold hands ran down the underside of my arms.

Eyes closed and a smile forming over my lips, I chuckled a little and pulled the small girls body over my head and onto my lap. Her familiar giggle caused my heart to soar and I relished in the temporary comfort I received from her being so close to me. "I was wondering when you'd come and see me again."

I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue gray eyes sparkling back at me. She always sparkled. What also sparkled was the purple thong that dangled from her pinky finger. "Well maybe if you would stop drowning me out," she gave me a pointed look, the shimmer never leaving her eyes, "I'd come around more often."

Her statement made me cringe. "Don't say that, Ness. I hate when you say that."

Her face fell a fraction of a centimeter, but she managed to maintain a smile, albeit a sad smile, "I know it's rough Jake, and I'm glad you're moving on. You know this, but this…" she tossed the thong towards the trash can at the outer edge of my kitchen, "this isn't healthy."

I had to roll my eyes at that. What did she care if it was healthy or not? I glanced down at her left hand, at the white gold band with a shining ½ carat diamond and felt my face flush with heat. I motioned between the two of us, "And this is?"

Ness leant back away from me, "Jake, please. Let's just enjoy the time we have together okay? I have to leave soon." That brought me back to reality. She had to leave again. I hated when she left.

"You're right. You're always right. I'm sorry." I grasped her left hand in mine, hers almost like ice compared to mine. Her skin was also about three shades lighter than mine, making her look stark white in comparison to my Native skin.

"It's New Years Eve, Jake. What are you doing here all alone on a night light this? It's gorgeous out, and supposedly there's this great bon fire out at the beach tonight." She was always trying to get me out of the house as far back as I can remember, going hiking or swimming or just being outside. She loved the outdoors, just like me.

"But I'm not alone, goofball. You're here with me aren't you?" I cocked my eyebrow up at the gorgeous girl next to me. We'd adjusted so she was situated under my arm, her head of auburn hair splayed out on my shoulder and chest.

Before she had time to reply, I added, "I miss this. A lot. It kills me that I can't have this anymore."

Ness turned her head to me quickly, "Jacob Black I forbid you from thinking you can't have this again." I looked into her eyes almost like I was lost and her stern look softened. "You just need to find someone you can be yourself with, not some tramp with a shiny thong." Ness snuggled into my arm again and I hugged her into me tightly. She let me.

"But I want you, Nessie." I nuzzled my face into her hair and inhaled deeply. She no longer smelled of citrus and sage. I missed that.

"You can't have me, Jake," she replied softly, almost regretfully, standing up in my stunned stupor and heading toward the door…

-The Present-

I sighed into the sound of the ocean as I scanned the beach line for any sign of a bon fire.

I had tried to follow Nessie out the door but she was too fast and by the time I made it to the street she was gone. She was always faster than me, even given her size.

And I was awake again, or awake enough to go out, so I went back inside my house and changed my clothes: a pair of khaki shorts and a brown hoodie, before going back outside and walking the short distance from my house to the beach.

To my right I could hear the sound of music, so I followed it and eventually came to a small bonfire with not more than maybe fifteen people standing around talking and drinking. So much for the "awesome" party.

"Yo! Jacob!" I glanced around and finally my eyes adjusted on the form of Emmett McCarthy, a large and friendly bartender with a blonde hair brown eyed goddess situated under his arm. My studio was below his bar so we'd come to be good friends over the last year or so.

I managed to grin and accept the beer Emmett offered me, nodding to the blonde who had a couple mixers too many and looked to be using Emmett as a standing post rather than an embrace partner. "Cheers to the new year, bud," Emmett was always smiling, rarely in a bad mood, but looked to be able to kill a bear if it pissed him off.

"Cheers," I replied, clanking my bottle with his. We both took a swig and I looked around, searching for more familiar faces. Being a bartender one would assume I'd know every legal face in town, but I'm not the most observant person in the world, so it surprised me when I knew all the faces I saw around the fire.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to meet the top of a brunette head. "You made it!"

I tilted my head down and saw it was Bella Swan who'd acknowledged me. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I tilted my face to the side.

"Well, you didn't answer your phone when I called earlier so I just figured you'd made other plans or something." She trailed off and stuffed her hands into her green jacket pockets. It all but swallowed her entire torso and sprawled her long brown hair around her shoulders so that the strands twirled across her cheeks in the wind. Her cheeks were tinged pink from windburn, probably having been out here a while in the harsh wind. How the fire was still alive was beyond me.

"Oh, yeah. I just haven't been paying much attention to that thing since I got back." I placed my own bare hand in my hoodie pocket and clutched my beer to my chest. Truth was I hated my cell phone and only used it for business stuff and family calls. It's a small town and I normally see people out in the town so a phone is kind of useless in my world.

Bella nodded, looking lost for something to say. She was very pretty, in a small town undiscovered way. Her nails were short and had some dirt under them, her sneakers scuffed and she rarely wore make up. She was shy and quiet, but get a couple drinks in her and she could be real mouthy. Bella Swan was a ball to be around on certain nights, and on others she was the kind of girl one wouldn't mind curling up with. Hell, either way any guy would be lucky to be with her.

"So how was your Christmas?" I asked finally, sparing Bella the embarrassing silence that was gradually growing between us.

She glanced around before answering, "It was okay. My dad came down and spent the weekend with me so that was nice." She glanced down at her shoes before looking up at me and chewed on her lip. "How was yours? I guess you closed the shop for vacation or something?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I went up to Washington and spent a week on the reservation, saw all my friends and family. It was a nice break." Actually, it was torture being back there again. Seeing my dad again in a wheelchair tore my heart out, but he assured me he was fine. Good old dad, always the tough guy.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you had a good time." Bella looked up and behind my shoulder, so I turned and saw the one and only Edward Cullen stalking towards us. Stalking was the only word I can use to describe him because his shoulders were hunched over and his jacket collar was flared up like Count Dracula. His hair was spiked up and his fists were stuffed in his pockets. Stalking.

"Yeah, you too," I said once I turned back to her, just as Edward pulled up next to us.

"You ready to go now Bella? I'm tired and have to get up early in the morning." Edward took a look at me and then at Bella, removing one of his fists to brush away a strand of her hair that was currently attacking her lips.

Bella gave a nod and mumbled a "yeah that's fine" before looking up at me. "I'll see you later, kay Jake?"

I smiled and nodded my head, standing my ground as the two of them began to walk away, Edward's protective arm wrapped around her shoulder, his protective gaze finding me behind them every couple of yards they went. I had to shake my head and chuckle at his worrying.

There was nothing going on with me and Bella Swan. We were just friends.

"So, still pining for another man's woman?" I felt Emmett clap his big hand on my shoulder. I immediately turned with a smile on my face.

"Of course not Em. You know we're just friends." I took another swig of my beer and fought the urge to turn and watch her walk away.

"Whatever Jake. But you need to be careful with you being 'just friends'", he gave little air quotes as best he could with a bottle in his hand, "I've heard Edward is pretty mean when he wants to be."

I turned and looked to see Bella walking up the beach but they were already out of my view and over a dune. I nodded my acknowledgment to what Emmett said and felt his presence leave my side.

Now I'm a nice guy and all, and I would seriously think lower of myself if I were to steal another man's woman, but what Nessie had told me earlier was still fresh in my mind, and at that moment I wanted Bella Swan to be the girl I could curl up with, at least to help forget about the blue eyed woman who tore my heart to pieces without even trying.

* * *

Okay so I know it wasn't super long like I normally do things, but I think it's kind of okay. Lemme know what you think :]


End file.
